


you’re lucky i have a big heart

by djaqsscarlett



Series: Awkward Family Dinner (Diego/Eudora) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djaqsscarlett/pseuds/djaqsscarlett
Summary: In which Diego wants to introduce his lady to his mom, but has to do some damage control first.





	you’re lucky i have a big heart

**Author's Note:**

> Send me Diego/Eudora prompts at my tumblr, @djaqsscarlett! Please, I’m begging I need the inspiration.

“Hey, old man. I’m bringing my girl over to meet mom, and I’d prefer you leave us the fuck alone. But if you decide not to, know this: if you say anything demeaning about her, either to her face, or behind her back, or god forbid you say anything racist, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

A nervous chuckle. “Two, you wouldn’t-“

Reginald is shoved against the wall, an arm underneath his neck, cutting off his air. He can only look at Diego.

Diego took a deep breath and spoke, keeping his voice low so mom wouldn’t hear. “Look into my eyes, old man. Do you see any love in there? Do you see any respect?”

A little shake of the head.

“Yeah. You’re alive because killing you, for some godforsaken reason, would hurt my family. So I don’t kill you. But if you say anything about my girl that’s not glowing praise? I will put a knife between your eyes.”

Diego let him go and walked out, not looking back.


End file.
